


A Coincidence

by SunsetZero



Series: A Coincidence [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Established Moon "Cuzz" Woo-chan/Kim "Canna" Chang-dong, Established Relationship, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Roommates, Sexual Harassment, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetZero/pseuds/SunsetZero
Summary: If anyone wanted to find Lee Sangho, the library would be the place to go. Ever since entering college, Lee Sangho had made it his mission to study hard and work even harder. However, even having survived yet another wave of finals, Lee Sangho couldn't save himself from the cries of his friends. Kim Changdong and Moon Woochan had long been teasing him that someone would scribe all the numbers to pi before Sangho would even find a boyfriend. At their insistence, Lee Sangho reluctantly found himself in front of a bar for the first time to try out something new. Even if he finds the dancing horrible and the smell dizzying, a certain man may be just what Sangho needs to convince him to stay just a bit longer.
Relationships: Kim “Canna” Chang-dong/Moon “Cuzz” Woo-chan, Lee "Effort" Sang-ho/Park "Teddy" Jin-seong
Series: A Coincidence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849978
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	A Coincidence

_How did Woochan and Changdong convince me to go with them?_

Sangho thought as the loud music boomed over the club. He had finally finished his finals, and was about to finish the semester, when Woochan and Changdong dragged him to a club to “have fun.” They said that he had to get together with someone because he had been single for way too long.

_But what they didn’t know was that he already had someone he was interested in. He liked a boy named Park Jinseong. Jinseong was the ace of the soccer team and had a huge fan base. Jinseong was one of the most popular students in the entire university. Sangho fell in love with him when he was watching one of Jinseong’s soccer games. Sangho was accompanying Changdong, who had come to cheer on his boyfriend, Woochan. Even though Sangho was there for his friend, he couldn’t take his eyes off Jinseong; Sangho was silently rooting for him in his heart._

_When Sangho saw Jinseong smile when he won the championship, all of Sangho’s life problems had been cured. Jinseong screamed and ran towards his team with a huge grin on his face. Later that day, Jinseong was voted as the most valued player of the team. From that day on, Sangho never refused any invitations to watch Woochan’s soccer games._

_Sangho’s crush on Jinseong would only grow as he watched more and more of his games._

Changdong even dressed Sangho up for the occasion, as he usually just wore a hoodie and black sweatpants. But according to Changdong, he should dress up for his future boyfriend. Changdong had even put together an outfit for Sangho, which consisted of his white turtleneck sweater paired with a pair of black jeans and Nike Airforce Ones.

Changdong was so determined that he even lent Sangho his expensive black trench coat

When Sangho saw himself in the mirror, he couldn’t believe what he saw. He looked so different but in a good way.

“I told you I could do a good job,” Changdong said as he flashed a smile.

“But I’m still not going. I don’t want to spend a night with people trying to get in my pants.”

“Don’t be so uptight Sangho-ya, you should loosen up a bit. All I see you do is study, study, study, and play league. You should go out and enjoy life, so come with me. You won’t regret it.”

Changdong said while maintaining a huge smile as he nudged Sangho’s shoulder.

Sangho looked at Changdong’s happy expression and felt that he would be a killjoy if he didn’t go.

“Fine…just this once.” Sangho sighed.

“That’s great! I’ll call Woochan right now,” Changdong said happily as he reached for his phone.

“WAIT!” Sangho yelled as he grabbed Changdong’s wrist.

“You didn’t tell me that Woochan-hyung was coming too. I don’t want to ruin your date, and if I do go, I’ll just be third-wheeling.”

“Nooo, come with us! We won’t do anything, promise.” Changdong cried out.

Knowing the pair would cancel their night out and stay back in their dorms, Sangho reluctantly agreed.

“Fine, I’ll go with you and Woochan-hyung.” Sangho replied to Changdong’s puppy eyes.

“That’s great, I thought you would have refused! Let me call Woochan right now!” Changdong said as he pressed on Woochan’s icon.

Changdong was engrossed in conversation with Woochan. All Sangho could catch from the conversation was that he was going. Sangho braced himself for the rest of the night. He was probably going to spend the night drinking water alone at the club.

Just an hour later, he found himself staring at the entrance of a club. The loud music could be heard from outside the entrance. Sangho just stood there with a blank face until Changdong put his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m having second thoughts about this. Let’s go somewhere else.” Sangho said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Too late to back out now!” Woochan chirped. He had just put away his phone after texting someone.

Then Sangho felt Changdong and Woochan push him through the entrance of the club. The loud music pounded into Sangho’s ears.

“Guys, I really don’t feel like coming here,” Sangho said as he turned his head around. However, Changdong and Woochan had already disappeared. Sangho could do nothing but sigh. He tried to walk to the bar without drawing anyone’s attention but someone had managed to grab onto his wrist.

“Hey darling, I haven’t seen you around here.” A stranger whispered into Sangho’s ears. Immediately, Sangho pulled the hand off his wrist and pushed the stranger off him. He tried to run away but the stranger had managed to put their hands on Sangho’s waist.

“Come with me, you won’t regret it. I’ll keep you up all night.” The stranger whispered into his ears. He felt disgusting and Sangho pulled the stranger’s hands off his body for the second time.

“No thanks, and please refrain from touching me,” Sangho said as he walked towards the bar. He just wanted to have a few drinks do some people watching. Unfortunately, this person wouldn’t allow that.

“Come on, don’t be so cold and uptight.”

“What do you not understand about no? “Sangho fumed. He wasn’t the type to show his anger, but in this situation, he felt like he had to.

“What do you mean by no? No one says no to me! Do you know how many people would die to sleep with me?” The stranger was furious, seeing that Sangho had refused him.

“No, I don’t care, and I don’t plan on joining your queue.” Sangho spat. He was tired of this conversation. He just wanted to drink some soju and let loose a little.

The stranger finally seemed to understand and walked away from Sangho. Once Sangho saw that the person had stopped following him, he breathed a sigh of relief. However, right when he thought the stranger had left him alone, He felt someone slap his… Sangho let out a yelp and immediately turned his head. However, the stranger had already left. Sangho felt his face turn red with anger and nearly screamed with rage. Until he remembered that this was a public area.

“A shot of Jiro Soju please.”

The bartender nodded and continued with his work. Sangho sighed and stared at the selection of alcohol. Sangho couldn’t help but think about how Changdong and Woochan were probably having the time of their lives.

Eventually, the shot arrived in front of Sangho. However, instead of drinking it, he just stared at the glass. He turned around on the stool and started people watching. His people watching was interrupted by someone tapping him on the shoulder.

“Hey, someone bought this for you.” The stranger said as she pointed at the cocktail in front of Sangho. Sangho nodded and continued on with his people watching. Eventually, he finished his shot and turned back around on his stool. He was about to order another shot until his eyes landed on the cocktail.

_A free drink wouldn’t hurt, would it?_

Sangho was about to bring the drink to his lips when suddenly, he felt someone grab his wrist.

“I wouldn’t drink that if I were you,” a familiar voice said. Sangho turned his head only to see Park Jinseong in front of him.

“Why not?” Sangho questioned. It took every ounce of Sangho’s self-control to not break out blushing.

“The person who bought that for you isn’t exactly trustworthy. Mister, can I have two shots of soju?”

“I see, thank you for warning me,” Sangho said. He was about to resume people watching until Jinseong grabbed onto his arm.

“Please talk to me, all my friends ditched me for their partners and you’re the only one I recognize.”

“Recognize? When did you see me before?”

“At the university soccer matches! Every time I had a match, I saw you in the stands.” Jinseong said with a chirpy smile.

“That seems plausible enough. Nice to meet you, my name is Lee Sangho.”

“My name is Park Jinseong! But I think you already know my name.”

Sangho and Jinseong chatted through the night. They were both in need of company and they found each other. They joked about everything that has happened to them and how it was strange for Jinseong to spot Sangho in the stands.

“Is there anything you like to do, Jinseong-nim?”

“Besides playing soccer, I like playing video games.’

“Like which?” Sangho said as he finished another shot. He had been drinking more and more since he had some company. His face was a bit flushed and red.

“The game that I play the most is League of Legends,” Jinseong said after finishing another shot. From how much he was drinking, it seems that he had a very high alcohol tolerance.

“What a coincidence, I also play,” Sangho said flashing a smile. Sangho’s mind was becoming a little bit foggy but he was still able to think.

“Really? It really is a coincidence, meeting you here and all. What role do you play?”

“Me? Oh, I play support.”

“Sangho-shi! It really is such a coincidence! I play AD carry and you play support. We should duo one day!”

“We should. What’s your in-game name?” Sangho said as he sipped his drink.

The two continued chatting and drinking. They started to learn more and more about each other. Eventually, Sangho started to reach his limit and began to giggle. The giggles eventually evolved into chuckles and smiles.

“Sangho-shi, you should call me hyung! You’re such a likable- person and I would love to get to know you more.”

“Sure, I don’t mind. You seem like a very cheerful person. I’ll love to have a person like you in my life.” Sangho said as he tilted his head towards Jinseong. The drinks he had were really starting to get to his head.

“I’m happy to hear that you think of me so highly,” Jinseong said as he smiled towards Sangho. His face was a bit flushed but he was still able to think properly.

“How can I not? You are so wonderful.”

“Is there anything that you like, Sangho-ya? We have been talking about me, but not enough of you.” Jinseong asked.

“Me? I like you.” Sangho said with a smile. He didn’t back down from the confession and continued to look at Jinseong with a small smile.

However, Jinseong seemed shocked by the confession. He fumbled with his sleeve and looked at Sangho’s face. Jinseong was blushing and stared at Sangho with a shocked expression.

“Me? You like me?” Jinseong asked. He had a nervous tone in his voice.

“Of course, how can I not. You’re the most beautiful person I had ever seen. You have the brightest smile that I have ever seen. Whenever I am feeling down, I go to your practices just to see you. You may never notice me, but the smile you gave me during one of your practices made me fall in love.”

Sangho was about to bring another drink to his lips until Jinseong stopped him.

“Is there something wrong, hyung?”

“I don’t think you should drink anymore for the night.”

Sangho stared at the drink and seemed to be in deep thought until he answered,

“Sorry, I can’t do that for you.” Sangho chuckled before returning to his drink.

“Sangho-ya, did you come here with anyone?” Jinseong asked. He seemed to be hinting at bringing Sangho back to his group. If he came with one, that is.

“I did, but Changdong-ya and Woochan-hyung decided to ditch me.” Sangho laughed. He was almost done with his latest drink.

Jinseong pulled out his phone and began texting someone, only to put it away soon after. He had a worried look on his face and said,

“Sangho-ya, look at me.”

Sangho put down his drink and looked at Jinseong. He had a cute face and kept smiling.

“Woochan-ya said he can’t bring you back. Do you want me to call a taxi for you?” Jinseong asked Sangho. He wanted his consent before sending him home.

“No. I don’t want a taxi.” Sangho said as he pouted. At this point, the alcohol had gotten to his head and he couldn’t think straight.

“Then how do you want to go back to your dorm?”

“Follow me and see. Mister, the money for the drinks is right here!” Sangho said as he hopped off the stool. He grabbed Jinseong’s sleeves and looked at him with puppy eyes. Jinseong could only sigh and get off his stool.

Sangho seemed so happy that Jinseong was following him. He grabbed onto his sleeve and started guiding him to the exit.

“Sangho-ya! Where are you taking me?” Jinseong shouted as they passed the dance floor.

“You’ll see soon!” Sangho said as he weaved through the crowds of people.

Eventually, Sangho reached the exit and pulled Jinseong through with him.

“So how are we getting you back to your dorm?” Jinseong questioned. He was actually curious about what Sangho had planned.

“Bend down,” Sangho ordered. Jinseong sent Sangho a puzzled look but decided to follow his instructions. Sangho walked behind him while he could do nothing but squat there.

Then he felt arms hang onto his shoulders. Only then did Sangho speak,

“Carry me!”

“Carry you? Do you mean a piggyback ride?” Jinseong questioned.

“Yup, now carry me,” Sangho said as he smiled. He had always dreamed of this and it was finally coming true.

“Sangho-ya, you truly have a devil in your heart. First, making your drinks disappear in an instant, and now making me carry you back home.” Jinseong sighed. However, he complied and raised Sangho. He was officially giving someone a piggyback ride after drinking with them.

Surprisingly, Sangho was extremely light and Jinseong had no difficulty carrying him. He had to undergo intense training to be on the soccer team, so this was an easy feat for him.

“So, where is your dorm? I’m assuming I’m bringing you back.”

“I don’t know. Bring me back to your dorm. I don’t remember where I stay.”

“What do you mean? Sangho-ya are you drunk?”

“No. Not at all. Now let’s go home.”

“Home? Do you mean to go back to my apartment?”

“Yes, home. Let’s go.” Sangho said with a cheery tone to his voice.

Jinseong sighed and started to walk back to his apartment with a Sangho on his back. He felt a hand play with his blond locks. The hand smoothed and tussled his locks.

“Why did you dye your hair, hyung?” Sangho spoke up.

“What? Dye my hair?”

“Yup. Why did you dye it?”

“I wanted to look like Ezreal. I really enjoy playing Ezreal, so one day I decided that I would dye my hair blond to match Ezreal.” Jinseong said. He chuckled after finishing his sentence.

“Oh, I see. But you also looked nice when you had brown hair. Now your hair isn’t as soft as before.” Sangho said as he ran his fingers through Jinseong's rough blond locks.

“You remember when I had brown hair? I thought everyone at the university promised to forget about that.”

“You looked nice and you still look nice, even when your hair color is blond.”

They eventually reached the apartment after about ten minutes of walking. The apartment was mainly filled with students at the university. The apartment was off-campus and an amazing discovery when Jinseong was looking for a place to stay. Everyone started staring at them and some were even taking pictures. They had never seen Jinseong with Sangho before. A cheerleader even burst out crying after she saw Jinseong carrying Sangho.

“Everyone’s staring,” Sangho said with a frown.

“But I don’t mind. I don’t mind the attention, do you?”

“I would rather be out of the spotlight. You’re someone who would shine brightly out in the spotlight while I would just lurk in the shadows.”

“That’s not true. You’re like a star in the night sky. You shine brighter than everyone else.”

“I’m really happy to hear that. Truly.”

Suddenly, a girl ran in front of the two. She was wearing an extremely tight outfit that outlined her curves. Her breasts were nearly spilling out of her top. Her extremely tight miniskirt provided her with only a bit of modesty. She had one a pair of heels that looked impossible to wear with the sheer height of the heel.

Jinseong could only grimace at the girl who provided herself with no modesty. He recognized her as the leader of the cheerleading squad. She was also the person that always followed him around after practices.

“Jinseong-oppa~! Daehee has missed you!”

“Excuse me?”

“I waited all night for Jinseong-oppa!” She said as she grabbed onto Jinseong’s arm. She pressed her breasts against his arms and rubbed up against him.

“I’m sorry but do you need something?” Jinseong replied as he tried to break away from her grasp. It was extremely difficult because he was carrying Sangho while trying to escape Daehee.

“Don’t be so stubborn. Oooo, you’ve been working out.” She moaned as she ran her hands across Jinseong’s stomach. Jinseong tried running away, but his efforts were futile.

“PLEASE REFRAIN FROM PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON ME!” Jinseong yelled as he glared at Daehee. Even Sangho had been shaken from Jinseong’s harsh tone. However, he went back to petting Jinseong’s head; Sangho was petting Jinseong like how an owner pats his dog’s head.

However, Daehee kept putting her hands all over Jinseong. Sangho was starting to get annoyed at the girl who had been putting her hands all over his Jinseong.

“Jinseong-hyung. Put me down.” Sangho said.

“Sure, but how are you going to get back home?”

“Just put me down.”

Jinseong compiled and squatted back down for Sangho to get off his back. Then Sangho stumbled in front of Daehee and ripped her hands off of Jinseong.

“Okay. Now please stop touching Jinseong-hyung.” Sangho said.

However, Daehee tried to put her hands over Jinseong again. So, Sangho decided to stand right in front of Jinseong.

“Daehee-shi. Stop this immediately.” Sangho said as he stood in front of Jinseong.

“Why should I? Jinseong-oppa doesn’t belong to you. Why should I listen to you? I don’t even know you.” Daehee spat at Sangho.

“Actually, he does. Now stop before this escalates.”

“I doubt it. Why would Jinseong-oppa, ace of the soccer team, date a loser like you? Obviously he would date someone like me. I am everything you wish to be and if you are dating Jinseong-oppa, prove it.” Daehee spat as she stuck her tongue out.

“Fine. Jinseong-hyung.” Sangho said as he faced him.

“Yeah? What’s wrong Sangh-“

Before Jinseong could finish his sentence, Sangho kissed him on the lips. Sangho thought that Jinseong would have broken the kiss and stare at him in disgust.

Instead, Jinseong cupped Sangho’s cheeks. He tilted Sangho’s face and deepened the kiss. Sangho was so surprised he gasped, accidentally parting his mouth, making way for Jinseong’s tongue. Sangho had to be the one to break the kiss, as Jinseong showed no signs of stopping. When Sangho split from Jinseong, he couldn’t help but blush when he saw the trail of saliva connecting their lips. As Sangho gasped for air, he stared at Jinseong with disbelief only to be met with his warm smile.

All Sangho could think about was

_Damn, he’s a good kisser…_

“I can’t believe that Jinseong-oppa would date trash like you.” Daehee cried. She started crying after seeing Jinseong kiss Sangho. Her mascara was mixing with her tears which created streaks of black tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran towards Jinseong and said,

“Jin...seong-oppa. This is just a cruel joke…right?” She said as more tears ran down her cheeks. 

Jinseong just looked at her with disgust and embraced Sangho in his arms.

“Oppa! What…does he have that I don’t?” Daehee cried.

“Do I really have to answer that?” Jinseong asked.

Daehee couldn’t take the answer and ran off crying. Jinseong looked at Sangho adoringly.

“Hyung…I’m tried. Carry me.”

“Sure, anything for you,” Jinseong replied. He squatted down and gave Sangho a piggyback ride.

“Hyung…I’m really happy that you like me back,” Sangho said as he hugged Jinseong from behind.

“I’m lucky that you like me back. I have always loved you, but I was too scared to tell you.” Jinseong confessed. He always admired him from afar but he was too scared to tell him. The people around him —the cheerleaders and the sorority girls—they were never able to outshine Sangho. The flashy and revealing outfits could never compare to Sangho’s elegance.

“Mmm. Just bring me home.”

“To my apartment?” Jinseong questioned. He didn’t have a problem bringing Sangho back to his apartment.

“Mmm. Also, hyung. I didn’t know that you were a good kisser.”

“I...I don’t how… to reply to that.” Jinseong replied.

“I didn’t expect a French kiss in return hyung.” Sangho smiled as he said the words to Jinseong. He was actually quite happy with the kiss he got in return.

“I… I’m sorry for taking advantage of you in the situation.” Jinseong apologized. He hated himself for taking advantage of Sangho, especially since Sangho was drunk.

“No. Don’t say that, I actually liked it,” Sangho said adoringly. He hugged Jinseong tighter and sniffed his hair.

“Really? I didn’t expect that at all.”

As soon as Jinseong finished his sentence, they reached the entrance of the apartment. Jinseong scanned his card and entered the building. However, he needed Sangho to open the door for him. He walked towards the elevator and Sangho pressed the up button.

Eventually, the elevator arrived with some sorority girls in the elevator. Instead of leaving the elevator, they gestured for them to enter the elevator. With no other choice, he entered the elevator with Sangho on his back. Fortunately, the elevator was big enough for everyone to have their own personal space.

“Can you please press the button for the third floor?” Jinseong asked the person closest to the elevator panel.

“Of course, anything for you Jinseong oppa~.” She squealed as she twirled her long wavy brown hair.

For some reason, the women seemed to be getting closer and closer to Jinseong and Sangho. However, Sangho paid them no attention and continued playing with Jinseong’s hair. The air was filled with perfume and Jinseong just wanted to leave. Luckily, the elevator had finally reached the third floor.

Jinseong excused himself and shuffled his way out of the elevator. But some of the girls had decided to follow Jinseong back to his room. They tried to hide their intentions but Jinseong could only roll his eyes.

“Sangho-ya, we’re here.”

“Mmm. I’m tired.”

“Hold on tight, I’m only going to carry you with one arm. I have to unlock the door.”

“Mmm. I just want to sleep.” Sangho said sheepishly.

Jinseong proceeded to carry Sangho with one arm while he tried to find his keys with his other hand. He heard some girls squealing in the background, but he paid them no mind. As soon as he found his keys, he immediately unlocked the door.

“Sangho-ya, let’s switch positions. I’ll carry you to the bed and then you can go straight to sleep.”

As soon as Sangho nodded, Jinseong slowly transitioned to the bridal carry. Using one arm to support Sangho’s right leg, Jinseong used his other arm to bring Sangho’s left leg to his right leg. After this move, it was easier to transition to the bridal carry. He eventually completed the action and finally entered his room. He closed the door behind him and heard a click from a cellphone camera. It was his roommate, Taemin. He felt a slap on his back and Taemin left the dorm. He was probably going to crash at someone else apartment in order to leave Jinseong alone with Sangho.

Taemin is the only person who knows about Jinseong’s huge crush on Sangho. Jinseong was coerced into spilling the tea after Taemin discovered him spending more and more time in the library.

Jinseong opened the lights in the apartment to find it spotless. Taemin must have cleaned the place after he had left for the night. Jinseong went to his room and opened the door. He slowly set Sangho on the bed. Sangho sat upright after being set down by Jinseong. Sangho took off his shoes and placed them on the floor at the edge of the bed.

Jinseong helped Sangho take off his trench coat and then he went to rest the coat on a chair. Jinseong proceeded to take off his shoes and placed them near the door. He took off his coat and hung it up in his closet.

“Do you want to take a shower before you fall asleep?” Jinseong asked.

Sangho only nodded his head before he started to doze off. Jinseong reached inside his closet for the smallest shirt he owned. He pulled out his spare soccer jersey which was two sizes too small for him and a pair of black pants. He grabbed a spare towel and gave the bundle to Sangho. Then he went to guide Sangho to the bathroom.

Sangho went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He stepped inside and started to undress. He eventually finished washing his hair and his body. Sangho got dressed in the clothes that Jinseong gave him and left the bathroom. He walked back to the bedroom and proceeded to hug. He attached himself to Jinseong and he didn’t want to let go.

“Sangho-ya? Is there anything you need?”

Sangho didn’t respond and continued to attach himself to Jinseong.

“Sangho-ya, I have to go take a shower. I probably stink of the club.”

“No. I don’t want to let go.” Sangho whined.

“I’ll hug you after I shower. Just go to bed first and remember to drink some water.”

“Promise?” Sangho asked while pouting.

“Of course, I won’t break my promise,” Jinseong said while giving a toothy grin. He couldn’t help but smile at Sangho’s clinginess.

After Jinseong promised to hug Sangho after his shower, Sangho finally let go of Jinseong. He walked towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water while Jinseong entered the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, he found the clothes that Sangho wore to the club. He folded the clothes into a neat pile before he started his shower. After he finished washing, he got dressed and left the bathroom. He made sure to grab Sangho’s clothes before leaving. He went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before returning to the bedroom.

Once he entered the room, he found the room to be pitch back. He tracked towards his desk to turn on a desk light. He placed Sangho’s clothes on the desk and hung up his towel. He finished drinking his water and slowly walked towards the bed.

There he saw a sleeping Sangho in his sheets. He pulled out his phone and took a photo. He was about to close the light and leave the room before he felt something tugging at the hem of his shirt. He looked down and saw Sangho tugging at his shirt.

“You promised that you would hug me after you finished showering.”

“But you have to go to sleep Sangho-ya. If you stay up too late, it will damage your skin.” Jinseong replied. He doesn’t plan on going back on his promise, but he felt that this wasn’t the right moment to do so.

“I will only sleep if hyung also does it with me.”

“With you?” Jinseong questioned.

Then Sangho got up and grabbed Jinseong by his hands. He tried to pull him into bed but Jinseong protested.

“Wait, Sangho-ya I want you to be comfortable. There isn’t enough space in the bed for us to both be comfortable.”

“I don’t care. Sleep with me.” Sangho demanded in a soft tone. He got in bed and stared at Jinseong.

Jinseong eventually sighed and gave in to Sangho. He took off his glasses and placed it next to Sangho’s glasses. Sangho smiled after seeing Jinseong get in bed. Jinseong reached for his teddy bear but Sangho stopped him.

“No. Me,” Sangho said while facing Jinseong in bed. Jinseong started into Sangho’s eyes and thought,

_His eyes are really beautiful._

‘No. Me.” Sangho repeated.

“You?” Jinseong questioned. He couldn’t quite comprehend what Sangho wanted.

“You promised.” Sangho reminded Jinseong. Sangho just wanted his reward from before.

Suddenly, something finally clicked in Jinseong’s mind. He finally realized that Sangho wanted him to hug him. Jinseong was reluctant at first but eventually, he put his hands around Sangho’s waist. He moved closer towards Sangho and Sangho just hummed in response. Jinseong thought before drifting off to sleep,

_I could get used to this._

Sangho slowly opened his eyes to be greeted with an unfamiliar bedroom. He slowly rose up and sat up on the bed. He looked around and his eyes landed on the soccer memorabilia that decorated the room. There was a trophy case filled with soccer trophies. Sangho groaned and placed his hand on his head. He had an intense headache from last night. His eyes landed on the shirt he was wearing.

Sangho started to panic and tried to remember what had happened last night. He thought,

_Okay, last night I was at the club with Changdong and Woochan. They ditched me and then I went to the bar. I spent the night with my crush and then…_

All of a sudden, the events of last night started to rush to his mind. He hid his face in his hands in shame. He was remembering all the things he had done and said to Jinseong. After recollecting his thoughts, he slowly got off the bed. He was dressed in a soccer jersey and black shorts. He turned his head back and saw the words “Jinseong” written on the back. Immediately, Sangho realized what he was wearing.

_I’m wearing his soccer jersey._

Sangho saw a glass of water and a note on the nightstand next to him. It read, “Drink this and it’ll help with your hangover.” Sangho gladly drank the water and placed the glass back down. He saw his clothes in a pile on a desk and his coat resting on a chair. His shoes were right next to the bed.

Sangho walked out of the room and through the hallway. But before reaching the kitchen, Sangho went into the bathroom to freshen up for the morning. Sangho walked into the kitchen to Jinseong placing two plates onto the kitchen table.

“Oh, you’re awake. Good morning. I hope you slept well.” Jinseong smiled as he placed a bowl of cherries on the table.

“Good morning. I’ll like to apologize for my behavior last night. I should have drank responsibly but I didn’t. I’m sorry for being a burden to you.” Sangho said as he bowed down. His face was slightly red from the embarrassment he was facing.

“Oh. You were fine last night.” Jinseong said as he urged Sangho to sit down. Sangho sat in front of Jinseong and was urged to eat the food in front of him.

In the middle of the meal, Jinseong spoke up and said,

“Do you remember what you asked me last night, Sangho-ya?”

“I…I can’t really remember off the top of my head,” Sangho replied. However, he did remember that had happened last night. The confession and the kiss made Sangho cringe and die on the inside.

“I see, it can’t be helped. So I would like to do this property. Sangho-ya, would you go out with me?” Jinseong asked as he smiled at Sangho. Sangho’s faced turned red and he tried to look away. But Jinseong grabbed his hands and made Sangho look at him.

“Is it a yes or a no? I really want to know, I have been waiting since last night.” Jinseong asked with a toothy grin. He already knew the answer but he wanted to know for sure.

“Yes,” Sangho said as he hid his face away from Jinseong. He was overjoyed but trying to hide his smile.

“Can I kiss you?” Jinseong asked.

Sango hid his face in shame and embarrassment. But eventually, he nodded in Jinseong’s direction. Jinseong smiled and got up from his chair. He walked towards Sangho and kissed him on the lips. This kiss was less wanton and more innocent. Jinseong eventually broke the kiss and looked at the beauty that was in front of him. Jinseong used his thumb and caressed Sangho’s cheek.

Jinseong looked adoring at Sangho and hugged him in his arms. Sangho snuggled his head into Jinseong’s shirt and smelled the scent of fresh laundry detergent. Sangho was over the moon and just whispered into Jinseong’s ears.

“I can’t wait to see you next to me in our future.”

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ｡◕‿◕｡  
> I hope you enjoyed this story. It’s the first fiction that I had ever written for this fandom. I hope that they’ll be many more to come for this fandom. (~˘▾˘)~  
> All comments and kudos are appreciated. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> I was inspired by the other authors who had written TedFort. Let’s wish that T1 would win the summer season. Fighting~


End file.
